Short Stories of the Vanished Man
Short Stories of the Vanished Man are short stories which are related, but not part of, "Stories of the Vanished Man". They are short stories related to Phineas and Candace's dad. Some of them are fanmade extensions to existing plots, while some come out of nowhere. Stories with their own pages They're quite longer than the other short stories, so they deserve their own page. *"Who's My Daddy?" *"If There Were Two Odd People" Naming the Platypus This scene takes place after the flashback in Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the Second Dimension. This took place five years ago, after the Flynn-Fletchers have purchased their newest pet platypus. Now they were currently residing at their house. Phineas and Ferb were playing with the platypus, while their parents Linda and Lawrence were sitting on the couch pleasantly watching them. Then Candace arrived at the room with grief. "You actually decided to choose a 'platypus'? We don't even know how to take care of him." Candace protested. "And 'Barthomalew'? Really?" "It's 'Bartholomew'." little Phineas corrected. "It's from the Bible." "That's right, Phineas." Lawrence continued and chuckled. "I'm impressed that you boys have already knew about the Bible well at such a young age." "I know it's from the Bible." Candace said. "But I think the name's too complicated. It needs to be something easy and simple." "Hm... you're right." Phineas and Ferb thought and decided together. "Perseus" was the answer that came out of their mouths. "Perseus?" Candace asked. "What's that?" "It's a name of a warrior from Ancient Greece." Ferb explained. Suddenly, without any expectations from the rest of the Flynn-Fletchers, Linda stood up and gave her opinion, "No." was what she said. "What's wrong Linda?" Lawrence questioned. "You seem like as if you were threatened by someone." Linda immediately changed from her intense face to a calm one, trying to hide her deep feelings after listening to a very familiar name. "I think it's... too complicated, like what your Candace had said before." she answered to Lawrence, and then faced her children. "I think we should make it shorter, like 'Perry'." "Perry?" Phineas responded. "That's a great idea! Let's name our new platypus Perry instead!" The Post-War This takes place after the conflict in "Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the Second Dimension". The battle against Heinz Doofenshmirtz has been over thanks to the other dimension's Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and especially the dictator's counterpart. It's been over ten years since the last time the Resistance leader Candace Flynn could feel the sensation of freedom. "Well, I guess the job is done." Candace declared after she went back to her own dimension. "Okay everybody! All of you get to your respected homes and rest well." "Yes, sir!" The Resistance responded before they walked to their own homes, not being interrupted by any of the Normbots, instead there was a celebration going on. Apparently it was because one of the Firestorm Girls have announced Heinz's defeat and imprisonment (well it can't be Major Monogram because his identity is quite a secret). The neighborhood began to slowly improve since the news broadcast, starting from transferring from Dooferalls to regular clothes, though they will still need a lot of encouragement to make them convinced that Doofenshmirtz will not strike again very soon. The sky also definitely turned blue for sure. When Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry the Platyborg arrived at home, they have encountered someone familiar, someone none other than... their mother. "Mom?" Candace asked as she took off her shades to reveal a face her mom would get more familiar with. "I thought you were still in the basement?" "I heard a wreckage upstairs, so I went upstairs to find out what's going out." their mom answered. Then she looked at a major difference in Candace and her company. "Candace! Wear your Dooferalls!" "Uh, oh. We're screwed." Phineas said. "We don't have to wear them anymore." Candace said. "Doofenshmirtz has already been defeated. His rules don't apply anymore. Though now we don't have a ruler for a while but it'll be decided soon." Their mom would accept her explanation, it's just that there's something else that made her concerned. "Oh really?" Mom asked. "Then why do you look like you were having a war, why are you holding a stick as if it was a weapon, and why is Perry back being a half-machine?" "We were fighting against Doofenshmirtz!" Phineas exclaimed. "And we won!" "Phineas!" Candace yelled. She knew that they would definitely get busted. "Is... is that true, Candace?" Mom inquired. Candace has been hiding from her family for a long time. And she doesn't want to hide anything, anymore, so Candace has got no choice but to explain "Yes, it's true." Candace sighed. "We, the Resistance, with the help of a few friends, have fought our former leader Doofenshmirtz and our pet Perry which got transformed into a half-robot, who had became our ally recently. I lead the Resistance, it was my idea. The idea came out because I wanted freedom for the Tri-state Area. I want all of the citizens of the Tri-state Area, especially my family, to be free from the hands of Doofenshmirtz." Linda, Phineas, and Ferb were stunned at Candace's long and stern speech. Perry was also stunned, but he had to disguise as a mindless platyborg. "Please don't ground Phineas and Ferb." Candace continued. "I'm responsible for all of this. You should ground me instead. A week, A month, even a life time, just do it. I've been through worse things. Anyway, what's important here is that the Tri-State Area is safe and we don't have to follow strict orders anymore." There was that awkward quiteness going on, except for the sounds of cheers. The quiteness broke when Linda asked, "Are you done with your speech yet?" "Yes, Mother." Candace responded. She was waiting for her punishment. "Okay then." Mom said. "Phineas, Ferb, and Perry, go to your room and wait for further instructions." After the two boys and platyborg went into their room, she faced Candace, "As for you, we need further talk." While waiting for Dad to come back home for some news, Linda and Candace were sitting at the still Doof-related living room on the gray couch. "Candace," Mom started with a serious voice. "You've ran away from the house in order to lead an organization to save the Tri-State Area." Candace was hoping for a long lecture from her rebeliousness. Despite her expectations, the conversation was quite different, or maybe really different in fact. "But then by the end it turned out to be a success after all." Mom continued with a warm smile. "You've defeated Doofenshmirtz and we don't have to obey his wacky rules anymore. Thank you for what you have done." Candace, by response, smiled at her too. "In fact." Mom said. "You remind me of someone really special." Of course, which is obvious, Candace asked, "Who?" "Your father." Mom answered. "Your father who's responsible of your birth." "Oh, that one." Candace reacted. "I haven't heard of him since I was very young, even before you and Dad were married." "Do you know why your birth father disappeared?" Mom asked. Candace responded by shaking her head. "Nope. You just said he, well, disappeared without trace." Mom answered her own question. "It's because he did the same thing that you did. He snuck away from the house without permission, despite that he claimed that he worked at a toy factory. It turns out that he was leading a secret organization with a goal of saving the whole world from evil-doers." Mom looked down in remorse, while Candace was quite surprised about her birth father's history. "I got mad at him after I knew because he lacked the time spending with me, you, and Phineas. I even kicked him out of the house." Mom told. "By the next day, he disappeared, saying that he will not come back again. We've searched for him everywhere, but nothing was found. He was legally dead since then." After the long story, she looked at Candace. "After the speech you gave, you reminded me of all of those memories back then. It also me think that your birth father... actually did the right thing. Now I'm really proud of both of you and your birth father." Mom gave a hug to Candace as a sign of graditude. "I think your birth father's somewhere thinking about us." Mom said. She later found that something's touching her - Perry the Platyborg laying beside her. "Oh, it's you, Perry. How strange for you to sneak out of Phineas and Ferb's room." Mom called. "Do you need a hug after separating from us for a long time, turning into a half-machine?" Granted, Perry purred as he recieved a hug from Mom as well. "So..." Candace started to ask with a slight smile. "You won't ground me for doing what I've done?" "You're still grounded, young woman." Mom answered, turning Candace's smile into a frown. "One week." After that the front door opened, coming in was the head of the Flynn-Fletchers, Dad himself, with a bright smile on his face, something that hasn't been seen since Doofenshmirtz had ruled the Tri-State Area. "Dad!" Candace exclaimed. "Great news for everybody!" Dad announced. "Doofenshmirtz have been defeated, and we won't wear these Dooferalls anymore." "That's great, Lawrence." Mom responded, despite that Candace had already told her. Dad looked at Perry the Platyborg and shouted, "Perry! You've came back! We've missed you." Lawrence looked at the shocked surroundings. "Oh, dear me. I must be so happy that I'm the loudest man in the house." Across the Second Memory That day was not a normal day. Optimistic (well, almost always) and creative genius, Phineas Flynn, and his quite but extremely advanced step-brother slash best friend Ferb Fletcher were running away from many threats after they just knew that their seemingly mindless pet Perry the Platypus was actually a secret agent code named Agent P in an alternate dimension. After dealing with Perry the Platypus's alternate dimension counterpart Perry the Platyborg, and one of the ruler of the alternate dimension Tri-State Area's Normbots, they went into to an ally to hide. "Looks like they're gone." Phineas sighed after he checked the surroundings. After the situation's quite, he shot a few words to Perry. "You're a secret agent?!" Phineas started. "You're a secret agent?! And you've been living with us this whole time? Was that evil guy right? Were we just a cover story to you? I mean, were you ever really our pet or part of our family?" "...Were you really part of our family?" Perry doesn't know what's actually happening, but a memory suddenly flashed into his mind. It was quite vivid, yet quite blurry. That memory consists of yelling, and it's for the same reason, a déjà vu to be exact. He felt like he had revealed his secret before, but not in front of Phineas and Ferb, but rather a similar person, who Perry himself can't seem to remember. However, he did remember that he had a special affection to that person. He also remembered that the ending wasn't well either. He remembered that he tried to explain and a very serious conflict was been going on during the verbal fight, and after that, he remembered that he has to leave that person and never come back. Perry wished he could do what the memory had "told" him to do, but he decided not to, besides the fact that he couldn't talk, he's afraid that based on the memory, if he tried to explain, it will lead to more trouble. He only held his hands, with eyes full of sadness, the same sadness he remembered he had felt during the ending of the déjà vu-esque flashback. "You're a secret agent!" Phineas yelled at Perry, then towards Ferb, "He's a secret agent!" A Little Comfort Would Do It was night-time over Danville, where most people were getting ready to sleep. Phineas was bringing Perry to his room where the boy will sleep with the platypus. Ferb was already in his bed, sleeping like a rock. "Good night, Perry." Phineas greeted, and turned of the lights. Phineas put his head on the pillow and quickly closed his eyes, waiting for the next day they're going to build another amazing invention. But that wasn't the real end of the day. Perry woke up and quickly slipped away from Phineas's arm. Will Phineas notice? Well, Perry has done this many times, and of course Phineas won't notice. He quietly went through a secret passage next to Phineas's bed. And threw that tunnel, he landed in a very, pink room. It has many animals, stuffed ones. There was also a pink bed, with a teenager sleeping in it, none other than Candace Flynn. Apparently, according to Perry's personal schedule, it's Candace's turn to have her bed slept by Perry, despite of what she thinks. Besides, he has to be close to all of the Flynn-Fletcher children. After that he climbed to the bed, and stopped when he was on top of Candace's stomach. Then he finally dropped and slept with ease, until he heard a moan heard, from Candace's mouth. "I'm scared." were the words. Perry woke up instantly, and rushed to Candace's pillow. He kneeled on the fluffy pillow and put Candace's head on his lap, rubbing her head as if she was Perry's "platypus". After the soothing rub, Candace's frown is absent, but she wasn't smiling either. She seemed like she was in slight fear. "Daddy, will it be OK?" Candace uttered. Perry smiled. Being the real father, he knew that Candace must be thinking of her step-father, not himself, contrary to what he had actually wanted. He continued to rub her smoothly before Candace had a cute smile marked on her face. Both of them were happy. Category:2nd Dimension Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Fanon Works Category:Candace Flynn Category:Linda Category:Lala's Pages